Won't Ever Give Up
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She turned to him, "Why'd you have to hurt me? Why'd you take my heart and then let me down? Why'd you say you loved me when you don't?"
1. Chapter 1

**A new story. :) And, yes, it's another Shules one. ^_^ I just love them. I can't stop thinking of ideas. Hopefully this fic will be complete before next week's episode.**

* * *

"Shawn, it's not going to work."  
"Can I at least try? Jules, please."  
Juliet looked at Shawn, trying to give him a 'back off' look. But to no avail.  
Shawn decided this was the best time to bust out his 'puppy dog begging' face, which always worked in most cases.  
But Juliet wasn't having any of it. She had had enough of his antics for one day alone. Seeing him gave her chills. She didn't know what to think of him now.  
She retreated to her car; away from Shawn.  
Her car, though, was not a safe haven for long, because Shawn quickly followed her and entered the vehicle.  
"Shawn, get out of my car." She was trying hard not to break down again. The past few days have been so hard.  
"Not until you hear me out."  
She was reluctant at first, but gave in when he used his winning face yet again.  
"Fine. Hurry up, Lassiter needs me at the station."  
"No he doesn't. I'm sen-" He started to put his hand to his head. Oops. He probably shouldn't have done that.  
Knowing he wouldn't leave her car, she turned away without saying anything. There was the hurt all over again.  
"Sorry. Jules, I'm so sorry. It's become some sort of a habit."  
_Okay, this is getting ridiculous._ She thought and turned to face him again. She mustered up all the strength she could and let all her feelings out. Starting the whole thing off with a slap to his face.  
"No matter what you do, I'm not coming back to you! You hurt me! I can't take it!" Fresh tears falling down her face. She could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes forming.  
To her surprise, while clutching his cheek, he opened the car door and left.  
She banged her head on the steering wheel a couple of times before straightening up and driving away.  
I am over Shawn. She told herself over and over again. If only she could believe it.

_What can I do?_ Shawn thought as he slumped into the office chair at his desk.  
"You can start by helping me clear the dishes." Gus stated.  
Shawn looked up at Gus who was staring down at him. "I said that out loud?"  
"Yes you did. Now hand me that mug." Gus pointed behind Shawn before he reached his hand out for the mug.  
Shawn reached behind him, picked up the mug, and gave it to Gus without question. Which was a strange thing for Shawn to do.  
"You want to talk about it?" Gus asked, making his way toward the sink picking up more dishes on the way.  
"Nah. I need to sort all this out myself. Thanks, though."  
"You know, that I saw what happened, right?" Gus said, slipping on his dish washing gloves.  
"Dude, you know that's my private time with her. Secret. It's like you when you watch Phineas and Ferb."  
"Oh come on, you know that it's you who watches that."  
"I can't help it. Candace fails horribly every time, Gus. It's like... me at finding true love."  
Gus dropped the spatula he was scrubbing into the sink and turned to Shawn. He waltzed over to Shawn, his gloves dripping soapy water onto the floor, but he didn't care. For now, anyway.  
Shawn gave him a strange look as he leaned in close to him. "You did NOT fail, Shawn."  
Shawn opened his mouth to say something but was silence when Gus held up his soapy glove hand. "Don't say anything, Shawn. You know darn well that you didn't fail this time. Sure, you lied to her for seven years and didn't tell her. But you did not fail. Now, pull your moping self together and go get her back. She still loves you."  
Shawn was taken aback at Gus's statement, "How do you know that?"  
But Gus didn't answer, he turned to go back to his dish washing. "Darn it! There's water all over the floor!"  
"That's what you get for trying to be serious." Shawn smirked before leaving the Psych office. He had something to tell Juliet whether she wanted to hear it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick, huh? lol Sorry in advance for any errors you might see. I looked through and fixed all I could see.**

* * *

Juliet reached into her purse for her beeping phone. She pulled it out and gazed at the screen. Shawn. She pondered a moment. Should she read it? After deciding, she put the phone back in her purse and headed to bed. She wasn't going to talk to Shawn right now.

About an hour into her sleepless night, she heard a knock at the door. Realizing she hadn't changed clothes, she fixed up her hair and walked out of her room to answer the door.  
Shawn stood there, outside the door, soaking wet. Sometime in the night it had started pouring and it was still raining, which explained his drenched clothes.  
Her face changed back a one of hurt, memories of the night she found out his secret played through her head. What she didn't know, was that he was doing the same, only in his mind, he was changing what was said. Making it a happy ending. Something he really wanted to happen.  
"What." Juliet managed to get out after a few minutes of staring at each other.  
"Can I come in? It's cold out here." He said, his bottom lip was all blue and he was shaking like crazy.  
Taking pity on him, she pulled him inside and went in the other room to find a towel.  
When she came back, she found that he had not moved an inch.  
She handed him the towel which he took gladly and started drying his hair.  
She watched him from a distance until he noticed her staring.  
"What? It takes time to style this perfect hair."  
"With the towel?" she laughed.  
Shawn smiled, he got her to laugh. That was a good sign. He dropped the towel to the floor and went to the bathroom.  
"Uh, Shawn. All of your things are gone, remember?" Juliet asked. But Shawn kept going. He reached the room, and closed the door when he was inside. Juliet waited patiently outside the door.  
After a few minutes, he emerged from the bathroom, his hair styled like normal and he was wearing different clothes.  
Juliet stood in shock at how he styled his hair and his new clothes.  
"Where'd you get your hair gel? And where'd you get the clothes?"  
Shawn smirked, "I'll never tell." Ooh, another mistake. "I mean, I have a secret stash."  
Juliet lightened up a little when he told the truth. A slight smile reached her lips but was quickly removed when Shawn made a move towards her.  
"Shawn where's the stash?" She stopped him from getting any closer to her.  
He sighed before leading her into the bathroom to show her.  
Her eyes widened at where he had cleverly hidden the gel: in the shower, behind a tile on the wall. He then told her where he had kept one pair of clean, dry clothes: a secret area behind the medicine cabinet.  
She took the gel from the wall and threw it in the garbage before storming out of the room.  
Shawn sighed again, this was going to take a while.  
He followed her, only after he retrieved the gel from the trash.  
"What do you want Shawn?! Why are you here?!" She screamed when she saw Shawn enter her bedroom.  
Shawn tilted his head to the side but this time, didn't move a muscle. "Tell me what to do...do to...screw it, I can't do it. Look, I had a speech prepared, but after what happened earlier, I'm going to start from scratch." He took a step forward. When she didn't make a move for him to stop, he stepped closer until reaching her and sat next to her.  
She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She turned to him, "Why'd you have to hurt me? Why'd you take my heart and then let me down? Why'd you say you loved me when you don't?"  
Shawn was shocked. "I...I DO love you, Jules. And I'm not just saying that, I mean it. I've been in love since I met you. I never ever meant to hurt you. Ever. I was already in big by the time you showed up. That's when I started regretting the decision to become psychic. Because I was keeping a huge secret from the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."  
She sniffed a bit, "Can you please leave? I need some time."  
"I'm not done. Just...let me finish."  
Juliet layed her head down on the nearby pillows and closed her eyes to hide the many tears already cascading down.  
"Jules, you have no idea how hard this is for me. I've never felt this way for anyone. Never have I been this serious about someone. I can't live without you, Jules. I'll stop at nothing to get you back."  
"Shawn."  
"I'm not going to give up. I can't lose you. I-"  
"Shawn!" Juliet yelled, not moving from her position on her side. Her crying had become full on and she couldn't stop.  
"What?" He asked calmly.  
Juliet hesitated before finally choking out, "Hold me."  
"Wh-what? You, what?" Shawn didn't quite understand.  
"You...h-heard...m-m-me." She squinted her eyes shut tight as more and more tears ran down.  
Then he realized she was crying because of him.  
Shawn lifted her up so that she was in his arms. He rubbed her back, the way he knew she liked, and stroked her hair.  
"I'm so, so, so sorry, Jules."  
"I forgive you."  
"Would you like to talk more?" he asked.  
"No." She replied, getting comfortable and resting her head on his shoulder.  
He took this as his opportunity and pulled her onto him to rest on his lap and hugged her tight.  
"I...didn't know you felt that way." Juliet smiled at him.  
"It's true."  
"Did you know I feel the same way?"  
Shawn's eyes widened, "No." He said honestly.  
"It's true." she said, "I love you."  
Shawn smiled and held her as close as he could get her, "I love you, too."  
She repositioned herself a bit and pulled him into kiss.  
"I think that kiss made the list."  
"What list?" Juliet asked curiously.  
"You know, the top kisses list. I think it beat the leader's what were their names? Oh! Westley and Buttercup."  
Juliet laughed at his reference before pulling him into another kiss.  
He finally got his happy ending.

* * *

**I had to stick that reference in there! I love that movie.**

**So, this completes the story, I guess. :D**


End file.
